The Demon In The Can
by prayingforanswers
Summary: What happens when Cas gets his hands on a can of Pringles?


The Winchester's and their angel sidekick had some unexpected downtime after a nasty case that ended with the beheading of two vampires and the raiding of a nest. Apparently, the demons and other dark creatures had taken some kind of satanic holiday. The three men decided to stay in the same town and to take a short break from their stressful job. While Dean was out boozing and playing pool at the local bar, Sam stayed back to search for a new case and get some well deserve sleep. After all, there had to be something amiss since because demons are never this quiet at any given time. Cas, who was indifferent as always, popped in from time to time to spend a few spare moments with the boys.

The eldest Winchester walked into the hotel room and stopped in his tracks as he viewed Cas on the couch. He cocked an eyebrow up as he watched the tense angel studying a lone Pringles can. Dean snatched it off the table, causing Cas to look up annoyed. The Winchester quickly glanced back as he tried to open the canister.

"Dean! Don't!" the angel yelled in a panic as he grabbed it back and checked that the lid was still on tightly.

"Cas..." he sighed, "They are just potato chips, not Lucifer in a jar."

"But it is, Dean!" Cas said with a serious face, cautiously putting the canister down on the table and sitting down to resume his observations. From across the room, Sam chuckled quietly at the two men. He had been sitting quietly behind his laptop, an could feel the gaze of his brother on him.

"Dude, I don't know either. I came back from 7-11with some snacks and he just looked at the can, and he's been doing this ever since." Sam shrugged, continuing to click away at the key board. His brother's answer wasn't good enough for Dean who just grabbed a beer from the mini fridge.

"I swear, if you broke my angel with Pringles, I'm breaking your laptop."

"Again?" the younger Winchester all but squealed, "Dean, we cannot keep buying a new laptop very month because you decide to break it or kill it with viruses from ."

"The computers can't take all the bustiness, I guess, Sammy." he smirked, "But honestly, Pringles? His little angel brain is fried because of Pringles?" Dean was quite puzzles by the angel's odd fascination with the can. He had seen him do similar things with televisions and video games, but never anything as simple as this. Something just wasn't adding up. Quietly, he walked over to the couch and sat next to the infatuated angel, and spoke softly to him.

"Cas? What exactly is wrong with this can of Pringles that you're so worried about the damn thing?" Cass looked over to him with a serious look on his face.

"Because Dean," he sighed, "The can says '_Once it pops the fun don't stop.'_ This is some kind of demon magic, to be able to contain one emotion into one small canister. It's something I've never seen before." Cas picked the can up and showed Dean where the small printed slogan was so he could read it. Sam was heard on the other side of the room trying to stifle his chuckling over the situation. Dean too had an urge to bust out laughing, but knew he had to keep himself composed for naive Cas's sake.

"It's just a slogan. If I open the can-"

"If you open the can, never ending fun will be unleashed upon all of humanity and the fun won't stop for eternity. Dean, it's not something you should take lightly." As the angel spoke, Dean wriggled the top off of the can until it finally popped off with a quiet pop. Cas's fair skin turned a milky white color as the oldest Winchester took out a few chips and ate them. "Do you know what you just did, Dean?"

"Hey Sammy?" Dean called to his brother on the bed, "Do me a favor and look up the news highlights."

"Yeah um, a triple homicide in New York city and it looks like there's a tornado touched down in Kansas and did a number on a small town. Nothing we should be concerned about, though."

"See Cas, the fun stopped. It's just a slogan on a damn can of chips. Now c'mon, and let's all go out to the diner. I could go for a burger." Dean smiled. Sam closed his laptop to join his brother by the door, and Cas finally smiled and joined them too. A small part of the angel was still worried that the fun wouldn't stop, but he trusted in what Dean had told him because he trusted him more than anyone.


End file.
